


Altus in the Fade

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Conversations, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Pavelyan - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: After falling into the Fade at Adamant, Dorian freaks out and Nathaniel offers comfort





	Altus in the Fade

One minute we were all falling to certain death, and I couldn't see Dorian, my heart beating like a trapped bird. The next, I was looking at the ground above my head and for no reason other than confusion, I stretched out my hand to see if it was real and promptly fell flat on my face.

With a groan I scrambled to my feet, casting about for signs of my companions. Everything here was green. It was as though I was looking through a green mist but it wasn't solid and as you drew closer to it, it vanished. It was making my head hurt and then I heard Stroud speak and I looked up to see him standing on a bit of rock above me, his head facing down.

Close by, Hawke replied to him before asking me if we were dead.  
Before I could speak, Stroud answered and then I heard Dorian. The wave of relief I felt at hearing his voice was so intense I couldn't make myself speak for several minutes.

Once we'd figured out how to get everyone walking on the same surface, we headed towards what looked like a giant rift in the distance.

The minute Dorian joined us, I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him with everything I had to assure myself he was real. But we were with strangers as well as friends and I wasn't sure how he would react. So instead, I flashed him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and headed toward the rift in the distance.

As we walked, most of my companions remained quiet but Hawke and Stroud couldn't seem to keep from talking. I felt no reason to join their conversation, letting them reason out where we were amongst each other.

The silence from Varric and Cassandra wasn't hard to understand, but after several more minutes, Dorian's silence began to alarm me. Casting a glance back to where he trailed behind the rest of us, I could see the hard set of his jaw and the stiff way he was walking.

We came upon several demons and fade spirits and after a brief but intense fight, we continued on unscathed. Still, Dorian said nothing. I was about to hang back and ask if he were all right when he began talking, quietly at first then gradually increasing in volume and anger.

"Yes, the Fade. Lovely place. Filled with demons and spirits and things that aren't real. Yes, let's traipse about as if it were a nice jaunt in the countryside. No big deal, it's only the Fade. Nothing wrong with it if you don't mind demons and the occasional nightmare. It's only your mind that will be affected. It's only that we're physically here and it's not as though demons would be attracted to something like that. Especially not someone like me. I'm just a necromancer whose magic is powerfully connected to the Fade and would make for an excellent vessel for some power hungry demon. Not to worry though, I'm sure we'll all be fine."

As Dorian had talked, one after another, the rest of my companions had stopped walking to listen. Alternating their stares between Dorian and myself, it was another minute before he realized he had an audience.

"What's the matter with all of you? Why are you staring at me?"

"Are you all right Dorian?"

He scowled at me. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not bloody all right!"

Sharing a glance with the others, I nodded for them to move ahead while I hung back. "Give us a minute?"

"Of course Inquisitor." Stroud nodded, leading the others away.

Turning back, I grasped Dorian's hands in mine, tugging on them to get him to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that we are physically in the Fade! That's what's wrong you stupid man."

I frowned. "It's more than that Dorian. Talk to me."

"It may just seem like a stroll in a park to the rest of you, but none of you are mages. When the demons realize we're here who do you think will be their first target?"

"Are you saying you're in danger here?" I asked, feeling my heart speed at the thought of him being overwhelmed with hordes of demons.

"It's not just me, it's all of us. But you and I are in more danger than the others." At my puzzled look he continued, scowling at my incomprehension. "The mark you fool! What do you think a powerful demon could do with that? You think it will just cower and hope you don't kill it first?"

Something about his growing outrage was causing a chill to race up my spine. He frowned at me, his frustration growing as he tried to make me let go of him.

"Dorian! Stop this. It will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you."

"And who's going to protect you? Easy for the great Inquisitor to say, he's the saviour of the world after all."

"Gah!" I cried, capturing his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his. I could feel his resistance to my kiss so I stepped closer, pressing my length against him as he refused to let go his fear. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, savouring the feel of him against me.

With a low groan I felt him relax as he parted his lips for me, matching my passion with his own as the tension drained from him. "Amatus." He whispered against my lips. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up you bloody mage." I whispered back, meeting his eyes.

He grunted. "Mission accomplished, but why? I thought you enjoyed the sound of my voice."

I smiled, stepping back while keeping hold of him. "Any other time I am delighted to hear you rave passionately about what upsets you. But we're in the Fade. Didn't you once tell me that strong emotion attracts a demon's attention?"

"You remembered that?" He frowned. "I'm not accustomed to having anyone pay attention to my ramblings but I am very grateful you did. Maker, what was I thinking?"

"I believe you were having a panic attack." I said.

"I do not have panic attacks amatus." He protested, his brow furrowing in consternation. "I was merely voicing a concern."

"Well for your sake try to voice it  more quietly. And I always pay attention when you talk Dorian. I love the sound of your voice."

Dorian blinked once then twice before drawing me into his arms to kiss me again. When he released me, some of the tension had gone from his eyes and he smiled. "If this a dream caused by the Fade I will be very disappointed."

"It's no dream Dorian." I said. "I meant what I said. Now if you're all right, how about we get out of here so I can get back to listening to you talk?"

"If you insist. Though I must confess I enjoy very much your methods for calming me down. Perhaps I need to do it more often."

I laughed, releasing him as I took his hand to catch up with the others.

\----xxx----

We'd returned to Skyhold after escaping the Fade and successfully stopping the blood mages at Adamant Fortress. I'd then had to make the hard decision of what to do with the remaining Wardens.

Amidst scowls and condemning looks from my companions and advisors, I had spared them all, enlisting them to redeem themselves to the people of Ferelden. Every one of my companions had an opinion on what I'd done, but I ignored them all. They had handed me the authority to rule and I felt no compulsion to explain my reasoning to anyone.

"How are you doing Varric?" I asked, needing to check in with my friends, to distract myself from my role as Inquisitor.

"You opened a rift, took us all to the Fade, talked Sparkler down, fought a Nightmare demon,  pardoned the Wardens and you want to know how _I'm_ doing?"

I sighed heavily. "I was trying to distract myself from all that Varric. Humour me."

"Sorry Inquisitor. I guess I'm still not used to spending time with hero's. You'd think my time with Hawke would have better prepared me."

"And how did you talk to Hawke? Did you see her victories as divinely influenced as well?"

"I suppose not. Though nothing she did was ever completely normal and she never survived an explosion like you did. But you have a point. Mostly I just tried to be her friend, though it was hard  after Bartrand betrayed us."

"Why was that?"

"I guess because I felt guilty about getting her involved with the expedition. If not for her being there I'm not sure red lyrium  would ever have made it to the surface."

I smiled. "So you believe all that happened after was simply because you got her involved? I've met Hawke. Somehow I think she would've been involved anyways. She seems to have a knack for finding trouble."

"Much like you do Inquisitor." Varric chuckled. "I guess I should keep that in mind next time I start looking at you in a divine light."

"I'd appreciate it Varric."

"Well then, consider it done. From now on you'll be known as his Inquisitorialness or Shifty."

"Shifty?"

"Yeah. Don't think I haven't noticed some of your... moods."

"My moods?"

"See, that right there is a mood. You're pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. But you do, especially when one of our mutual friends has ticked you off, or when Sparkler is being particularly moody. _And_... I've heard you're not much of a morning person."

"And that makes me Shifty?"

Varric frowned. "Granted, it's not one of my most creative nicknames, but grouchy just doesn't work."

"Thanks. I think. You know Varric, for someone who claims he's not a spymaster, you certainly see enough."

"Speaking of seeing, have you seen Sparkler since we've been back?"

"No, I haven't had time. Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Nothing terribly unusual. But he did yell at a couple of tranquil and he's been muttering to himself ever since he entered the library."

"Nothing unusual he says." I sighed. "Dorian doesn't yell Varric."

Varric chuckled. "Just giving you a head's up your Inquisitorialness. If I were to guess he's probably still miffed about that whole Fade thing."

"Miffed?"

"Okay extremely freaked out."

"What about you? Are you freaked out?"

"I've been unable to describe it effectively. Let's just say I'm giving serious thought to naming my next book _"This Shit is Weird."_

"Right. Well I'll leave you to it. I think I'll go check on Dorian now."

"Just remember to duck if you see his hands starting to glow."

"Very funny Varric. Dorian won't hurt me."

Varric smirked, giving me a knowing wink. "Probably not."

"Ugh. You're incorrigible." I said, heading for the stairs to the tower library.

Varric was right. Dorian was muttering to himself. He also appeared to have scared everyone else out of the library.

"Dorian?" I said. "Something wrong? Varric was just telling me you yelled at a tranquil. Is that true?"

"Not one of my finest moment. But yes, I did."

"Care to tell me why?"

He scowled at me. "Because she didn't give me anything useful on ancient Tevinter."

"Is that the only reason? Or is this about what happened in the Fade?"

He turned away from me then, shielding his face as he did. "Preposterous. Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

I reached for him, turning him to face me as I stepped closer. "Dorian."

"Alright yes." He said, his shoulders sagging. "I panicked. I put everyone at risk, losing it like that."

"That's what's upsetting you?" I was surprised, but then I paused. Despite his abrasive, sarcastic and sometimes snarky attitude, Dorian wore his heart on his sleeve. His outer bluster did more to reveal his true feelings than hide them.

He merely grunted, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Dorian." I said, placing a hand to his cheek. "You are the most passionate, caring man I've ever met. We were in the Fade. I understand how upsetting that was for you. But you did nothing wrong and your actions there didn't attract more demons. We made it out, we're alive. It's all that matters."

"But..."

The look in his eyes tugged at my heart. The fear, the insecurity I saw there... it was too much and I drew him to me, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, urging him without words to let it go.

He moaned against my lips, sighing into my mouth as he opened to me, his hands sliding around my waist, pulling me closer. I growled in response, feeling him harden against me as he relaxed in my embrace.

"Amatus." He sighed. "It's been a very trying week. Would it be terribly selfish of me to ask if we might continue this somewhere more private?"

"Only if you promise to stop beating yourself up over the Fade."

"Not exactly playing fair amatus, but very well, you win. I'd much rather be alone with you than alone in the library."

"Good choice." I said, kissing him again and leading him from the room, our hands linked together.

"I was inspired."

"Oh?"

Dorian smiled wickedly, his eyes twinkling. "By a very compelling  and devastatingly charming man."

"Flatterer."

  
  


 


End file.
